


four-letter prayers

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Sexswap, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, considering you’re Mikey’s best friend, I think it’s time we had a talk.” Ray plopped into the seat across from Lindsay in the break room and stared pointedly at her.<br/>Lindsay sat very still, and very quiet for a few moments, unable to gauge the situation. “I…” She gaped unintelligently then furrowed her brow. “Alright, what’s the plan?”<br/>[girl!Michael AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	four-letter prayers

            About a thousand of Gavin’s fantasies get obliterated into smithereens when Mikey shaves her head.

            Look, okay, he _understands_. He ate that damn hot sauce and watched himself kiss another man “for the kids!” Jesus Christ, though. He swears he saw Barbara and Lindsay practically cry when her hair hit the floor. Mikey herself was laughing through it all, even snapped a picture to put on twitter after her hair to be choppily cut down before being shaved. (It’s a pretty funny pic, he has to give her that.) But now she’s just chilling around the office all day, pale freckly face, pale stubbly head, still screaming at video games and Gavin is at a _loss_. Natalie Portman was totally hot with the shaved look, and Mikey is too, but he’s like, in grieving or something. Rest in peace beautiful, long, curly auburn hair. (And all his fantasies involving it.)

            Ray does this thing where he rubs the top of her head “for luck.” She shouted him down the first five times he did it, but now she just begrudgingly grumbles every time he passes her and roughly palms at her skull. “Assface.” She spits as he does it while leaving to get lunch; he chuckles on his way out the door. Gavin peeks over at her and, for neither the first or last time, stares in longing of the memory of what once was. Mikey looks over after a minute, scrolling through a list of e-mails, and stares at him weirdly. “What the fuck are you staring at, Gav?”

            “Your hair is just… not there anymore.” He sighs long and drawn out; a totally Gavin-over-exaggeration of a noise. Mikey rolls her eyes.

            “Weirdo. You’ve shaved your head like this before, what’s the difference?”

            “You’re a chick!”

            “Yeah, _so_?” She rubs her hand over her skull absentmindedly, though. Gavin grumbles and clicks around his screen, nonplussed.

            “You just looked really nice like that.” Mikey has the grace to blush.

            “Shut the fuck up, Gavin.”

            Gavin gapes like a fish and makes some of his patented noises; just then, Geoff bangs into the office.

            “All right, assholes. Get back to work; we’re doing a Let’s Play when Ray gets back.”

 

            “And he was all like ‘You looked nice like that!’” Mikey relays to Lindsay in a high pitched British whine. Lindsay picks at the pasta dish on her plate and hums thoughtfully as Mikey takes a big bite out of her burger.

            “I mean, it’s Gavin. That could be some kind of ploy.” She raised her eyebrows conspiratorially as she raised her fork to her mouth.

            “Tch. Most likely.” Mikey shook her head and pushed one of her steak fries through the salt on her plate. “It’s just…” She trailed off. Michelle Jones wasn’t one to really pull the whole needy-desperate-girly-talk schtick; Girl’s Night Out was usually about hitting up an Applebee’s, eating a really fatty meal, downing a few beers, toddling off to do see some stupid movie or something equally as boring, and then coming home to pass out in their shared apartment. Her carefully constructed walls often came down around Lindsay, though. Best friend’s kind of got those privileges.

            “I know, I know.” Lindsay playfully rolled her eyes, and after taking a sip of her drink, waggled her eyebrows. “You want the Gav D.” Mikey growled as Lindsay laughed. There was a moment of quiet while Mikey pushed her food around her plate. Lindsay quieted as well and sighed softly. “It’s alright, dude. We’ve all had that crush where it’s a pain in the ass.”

            “Yeah.” Mikey said softly. After a moment more, though, she said “Let’s get shitfaced.” Lindsay grinned, and they finished up their meal in a haste.

 

            He’s out of his wits hiding a boner in the bathroom. It shouldn’t be so bad; out of the five guys in the office, at least three of them sport a random hardon a day. It’s become second nature to just fucking ignore it, bro-code and all. He’s so fucked though. Michelle had come in from her night out with Lindsay sporting a hilarious hangover and had promptly slouched into her desk and set off on a tirade. Mikey’s tirades were, as always, colorful; too many _cocksuckers_ thrown into the mix had Gavin’s short attention span roaming and here he was, sitting in the stall trying to will the damn thing away.

            “Stop jacking off and get back in the office, man.” Ray’s voice proclaimed loudly as he entered the bathroom. He slapped his hand on the side of the stall as he went to the urinal. Gavin’s face got redder; at least his boner had wilted considerably at the idea of being caught wanking in the bathroom. He carefully unlocked the stall and exited, looking like a kicked puppy.

            As Ray turned from the sink, he drew down his eyebrows. “You sick or something?”

            “No.” Gavin whimpered. He did feel sick with himself; Mikey was one of his best friends! She had told him in no uncertain terms that if she was to get married, she’d be having him in her wedding party. It made his head spin to think about it and he put on his patented Gavin Pout.

            “Ah.” said Ray. He clapped Gavin on the shoulder and shook him a little. “The ol’ girl problem. Nothing Tuxedo Mask can’t fix, I hear that dude’s got mad skills.” He grinned. Usually Gavin was enticed back into happiness by the stupidest of jokes. Not this time, though.

            Ray sighed. “Look man, you still gotta work with her.”

            “I know.” Gavin mustered up a weak grin.

            “There we go Vav.” He clapped Gavin on the shoulder once more and tugged him out of the bathroom. It was enough, for now.

 

            “Would you rather… have a dick shape shaved into your head or… a dick shape shaved into your pubes.”

            “Gavin, what the _fuck_?” Mikey spat as Geoff wheezed out a laugh.

            “Seriously buddy that’s… man, what?”

            “What, what!? It’s simple; pubes or head?”

            “Well what’s the fucking difference?” Mikey replied as she snuck up behind Gavin in-game.

            “Well like, on your head, everyone could see it but if it’s in your pubes only like. The person who you do the nasties with sees it.” Mikey rolled her eyes as Gavin squealed in terror as she murdered him on-screen.

            “Pubes then.”

            “Single life!” Ray crowed, mowing down an unsuspecting Geoff.

            “Shut the fuck up assclown.” Mikey quipped. She went off in search of him as Gavin mulled the exchange over.

 

            Mikey wasn’t new to the “Achievement Hunter Fandom.” She knew Mavin was a thing; as much as it pained her, it was a constant joke in the office. They put on little shows in the Let’s Plays- she called Gav her boy and Gav called her his girl; and Team Nice Dynamite was practically a fucking ship name as far as anyone was concerned. Some days she just wasn’t in the mood for reminders of that, though. Minecraft was fun and all, but it was a relief when they didn’t have to record that shit. Ray bringing that “single life” shit up, though, was just another edge to it.

            She sat in her car after work, scrolling absently through Twitter. She had about a thousand mentions, all random tweets she barely felt any care to ever answer. There was always the bullshit girl-gamer stuff she didn’t need to deal with today. Her eyes caught on a tweet, sporting the Mavin hashtag with a picture attached; it was the one of her and Gavin lounging in their People Like Grapes shirts. She smiled faintly.

            Snapped out of her moment by a tapping at the window, she nearly yelled Ray down when she rolled down the window. “Jesus christ, Ray, you scared the shit out of me.”

            “What’s up, why are you sitting out here?” He leaned against the hood idly, squinting at her in the dying daylight. She squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

            “Nothing.” She remarked, casually hitting the off button on her phone to dim the screen. He couldn’t see the screen anyway, she was just being paranoid.

            “You sure?” He seemed concerned; Ray had always been a great friend.

            “Yeah, yeah just uh… tired. I’ll go home soon.” She shrugged a bit and cursed inwardly at how abnormal she must appear; she hadn’t been her usual self since the incident in the office earlier.

            “Look, uh, I’m sorry about earlier…” He smiled a bit crookedly. Shame coiled in her stomach as she suddenly remember the ExtraLife stream; how she’d pulled him aside not long after pledging to kiss Gavin and telling him that she couldn’t do it, under no circumstances could she kiss Gavin. She’d been a little tipsy, her head practically freshly shaved and her stomach still roiling with chocolate and she might have confessed she had some stupid attraction to the Brit. Ray had helped her weasel out of that one, but at the cost of _knowing_.

            “No problem, really.” She gripped loosely at the steering wheel, thankful for such a convenient out to this increasingly awkward conversation. “I’m gonna head home, g’night assface.” She said congenially, offering him a little wave as she started the car and pulled away. He watched her go, and she watched him disappear in her rearview mirror.

 

            “So, considering you’re Mikey’s best friend, I think it’s time we had a talk.” Ray plopped into the seat across from Lindsay in the break room and stared pointedly at her. The woman in question raised an eyebrow.

            “Excuse me?” She was honestly confused.

            “Look, okay, I know Mikey likes Gavin.” Ray looked around quickly, and lowered his voice. “And I also happen to know Gavin likes Mikey.”

            Lindsay sat very still, and very quiet for a few moments, unable to gauge the situation. “I…” She gaped unintelligently then furrowed her brow. “Alright, what’s the plan?”

            Ray grinned broadly. “I knew I could count on you.”

 

            “Get up!” A pillow impacted with Michelle’s face with what she could only describe as high velocity.

            “Ugggg _gggghhhh_.” She shoved the offending article away, burrowing deeper into her covers and peeking out sleepily at her roommate. Lindsay offered a cup of coffee and was already dressed.

            “We’re going out.”

            “It’s Saturday.” Mikey rasped, groping for the coffee and slurping appreciatively from it.

            “Don’t care, get up.” She yanked back Mikey’s blankets and Mikey flopped angrily on the bed.

            “Give those back you ass.” She set aside her coffee but lay stubbornly in her bed as Lindsay held her blankets hostage. Quickly coming to terms with the fact that she wasn’t winning this battle, she got out of bed with a groan. Lindsay cheered.

            “Hurry up!” She said as she exited the room, smart enough to know to take the blankets with her.

 

            “I look stupid.” Mikey exclaimed, tugging at the material clinging to her body. She and Lindsay were pretty close in body type, besides the fact that Mikey was terminally short. She had average boobs, an okay ass, and a little bit of love handles- not that it had ever really mattered to her. Jeans were a Godsend.

            “You look very attractive.” Lindsay corrected, frowning at herself in the mirror then tugging her shirt off. Mikey surveyed herself again in the dressing room mirror; she was very pale, and she had to admit the blue of her dress complimented her skin tone really nicely. The bust boosted her boobs until she had actual, visible cleavage, and the shapeliness of her hips was highly accented in the tight fitting material.

            “I dunno Linds… it seems a little fancy compared to my usual.” Mikey had her fair share of girly clothes. She really enjoyed dressing up for nights out and special occasions, but just to go into work it was a whole fuckton easier to just wear whatever she pulled out of her closet. Lindsay put her hands on her best friend’s shoulders, a mischief burning in her eyes that she hoped wasn’t noticeable.

            “Trust me, Mikey. You look gorgeous in this, and if something makes you look like a bombshell you buy it, facts are facts.” She smiled encouragingly the mirror.

            So after peeling herself out of the thing and browsing for about half an hour more for something for Lindsay to wear, Mikey was fully convinced to buy the garment. Lindsay grinned as they walked out of the mall, laden with bags. Step one, complete.

 

            Gavin returned from an uneventful lunch with Ray and Geoff to have his world completely toppled.

            Lindsay was lounging in his chair when he got in the office, talking animatedly with Mikey as they ate takeout. They were laughing which abruptly cut short as the door opened. Mikey seemed to immediately distract herself as Lindsay smiled an eerie smile. She boxed up her food and apologized to Gavin.

            “Don’t forget our double date on Saturday!” She quipped to Michelle as she left. Gavin felt his heart plummet in his chest.

            Speechless as Gavin was, Ray was the first to say something. “Double date huh? With who?” Mikey gave an uncharacteristic response: a small shrug. Ray seemed satisfied enough. Gavin, however, was not.

            “Bloody- you’re just going to go out with a couple of dudes you don’t even _know_?” He squawked. Mikey’s temper _flared_.

            “What the fuck’s it matter to you?” She snapped. Gavin withered under her accusatory stare.

            “N-nothing.” He whimpered. Geoff laughed a little from the other side of the room.

            But it did matter. Gavin’s thoughts were turning all day; a double date? What if Mikey started dating whatever dude Lindsay was setting her up with? What if… what if she got in a long term relationship with this guy? He was tormented by these thoughts for the entirety of the workday, which resulted in more than a few dramatic kills on the other’s parts. At the end of the day he was a sorry man and a sorry gamer.

            He should probably just accept it, that Mikey wasn’t into him and he shouldn’t be into her anymore. Easier said than done, though.

 

            She’s nervous on Saturday night; she’s got the dress on, a pair of old, broken in heels so she’ll have a minute comfort. She shaved her legs last night and she’s been rubbing them together in awe or nervousness, maybe both, for the past twenty four hours. Lindsay popped by an hour ago to do her make up, and now Mikey is just staring at herself in the mirror.

            Besides Gavin, she hasn’t really been into anyone in a while. She’s certainly never put this much effort into hooking up with anyone; all her past relationships, whether short or long, were with a guy who only ever saw her in a dress if she dragged him to a family wedding. Lindsay had insisted, though, saying she’d been into this guy for a while now and needed Mikey’s support tonight. Best friend responsibilities were shit.

            Mikey pulled at her dress uncomfortably the entire car ride to the restaurant, and even when they were waiting to get into the nice restaurant. She felt hot, and awkward, and really wished she didn’t have to deal with some _dude_ tonight when she could be at home playing her new baby (PS4, thank you oh Game Gods.) Lindsay was counting on her, though. So she dealt with it all, the sticky dress, the looks from other people as two lovely ladies sat themselves across from one another in the restaurant. She even put up with Lindsay scuttling off to “the powder room” five minutes before their “dates” were supposed to be there.

            “I’ll be right back!” She promised.

            “Uh huh.” Mikey deadpanned, leaning her elbow on the table and ignoring the dirty looks from other restaurant patrons.

 

            “Look, I know you’re all depressed or whatever because Michelle’s out on some date but this will cheer you up, I promise.” Ray slapped his hand against the steering wheel and glanced over at the glum looking Gavin in the passenger seat. He hoped this was going to work.

            Gaving grumbled from his seat, pulling absently at his button up. He had no idea why Ray had shoved him into this stupid get up. The other man was dressed up, too, but that didn’t make a difference to Gavin. It was absolutely stifling in the car. His state of distress wasn’t assisted by the thoughts that kept popping into his head; Mikey with another guy, head on his shoulder, kissing him, laughing with him. He felt like a lovesick idiot, this wasn’t him.

            “Please just let me get drunk.” He groaned and sunk further into the seat.

            “Yeah, yeah.” Ray pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and wrangled Gavin inside. Lindsay was off to the side, waiting for him, and he convinced Gavin to go talk with the maître d’ before he could see her.

            When he was gone, Ray approached her. “Mikey inside?”

            “Yeah, yeah, we’ve already got a table. I made sure to make it so our reservation would be under your name, so they lead him to the same table.”

            “Great…” Ray looked over at the entrance, then back to her. “Think this will go over well?”

            “I hope so.”

 

            The maître d’ led Gavin to their reserved table, and Gavin mulled over what a stupid plan Ray had. Getting him to go out on some stupid blind date just to get his mind off Mikey was hardly going to work. Gavin, personally, was going to get highly drunk at Ray’s expense and then probably call him to come get him at some ungodly hour.

            “Your table, sir.” Gavin had zoned out, and the maître d’ was standing before him, a somewhat private table sitting behind him. He spied a pale arm, a long leg in a high black heel, and a sliver of blue dress. Maybe Ray’s plan would be good after all… he could factor something else into his night.

            “Hello, I’m-”

 

            “ _Gavin?_ ” Michelle practically wheezed, staring up at said man with a horrified expression. Something twisted in her gut, a sudden dawning realization. Her friends were evil, evil people.

            “I’m- I’m going to kill Lindsay. Brutally. Eviscerate her. I am going to murder her and bury her six feet under I-I-I-” She could feel her face heat up and a growing sense of panic mount. Oh God, had she told him? What was this? Weren’t they supposed to be best friends?

            She looked into Gavin’s startled face and realized he seemed just as shocked and frightened. He made a strangled noise and looked over his shoulder, as if looking for an exit route. Mikey suddenly felt extremely embarrassed.

            “I’m sorry, I don’t- She. I.” She was angry at herself, speak dammit!

            “You’re… are you my date?” Gavin finally asked, quietly. Jesus, if Gavin was more verbose than her right now it was a damn problem.

            Mikey spent a long quiet moment putting all the pieces together. She already knew this was no coincidence, or a joke. Lindsay had gotten her on prospect of a double date, and… how had she gotten Gavin here?

            “How did Lindsay get you here?”

            “Lindsay? Ray-” They both shared looks of dawning realization and Mikey laughed a little.

            “I guess, um. Sit down?”

 

            He was completely in awe of how she looked. She was definitely wearing makeup, probably perfume, but it was nice. Her hair was at a sort of short, fuzzy length, the color coming back to it a bit and God, he loved it for once- he could see her face, no bangs or curls to hide it. (He needed to focus on her face, anyway, because one glance at her chest had doomed him.)

            “So, uh…” She shrugged a little and looked off over his shoulder. “I guess you know now.” She sounded disappointed.

            This puzzled him. “Well, yeah, I…” He trailed off, not really sure how to go about this. “You fancy me, yeah?”

            Her face got red very fast. “Don’t be so British about it you stupid fuck.” She spat, but without much vitriol. He hid a smile behind his hand.

            “Lil Mikey fancies me.” He crooned and she growled at him, then jabbed his foot with her heel under the table. He squawked.

            “That’s okay, I fancy you too.” He choked somewhat on his words as they came out, but come out they did. She stared at him for a moment.

            “This isn’t some huge fucking joke you’re all orchestrating on me, is it?” He noticed she was gripping at the table cloth. Quite bravely, at least for Gavin as most of the time if he touched her it was followed by him being put into a headlock, he reached across and took her hand.

            “No, Michelle.” And she smiled.

 

            She wants to take it slow, so before they part ways that night- Lindsay’s keys and car left for them at the restaurant so Mikey is left taking _Gavin_ home- she lets him put his hands on her waist and kiss her softly but that’s all. He looks a little forlorn as he steps inside, gives her a longing look and holds open the door maybe a moment longer than usual. When the door closes, she hears a wolf whistle that can only mean Geoff saw. _Fuck_.

            When she’s home, after she’s taken off the heels and dress and both beaten up and gratuitously thanked Lindsay, she settles into bed and lets herself remember how nice the date was. Gavin had of course still been a huge dork, as per usual, but it was different. He’d looked at her different, like he was looking right through her and it had made her both uncomfortable and thrilled all at once. She remembered his hands on her hips and rolled over and groaned into her pillow. Way to be a fucking _chick._

            He texts her the next day:

_Gavin Free      11:57 AM_

_:)_

            She shakes her head and shoots back a _dumbass… :)_ before chucking her phone across the room. No, slowly.

            Work on Monday is terrible and wonderful. She comes into the office and three sets of eyes turn towards her: Ray has a knowing smirk on his face, Geoff winks at her from his desk, and Gavin looks positively drunk.

            “Mikey!” He squeaks and she blushes. Oh fuck, everyone is going to find them out immediately. She hastily makes her way to her desk and settles in.

            “Hey, Gav.” She coughs out, avoiding everyone’s eyes. He leans over and she jumps a little, afraid he’s going to, what, kiss her in front of everyone? He looks a little startled at her sudden movement.

            “You okay?”

            “Yeah.” She breathes out, glancing around. He seems to sense her unease and sits back, staring over at her once more, then looking at his screen. From her headphones she hears a chime. A message pops up on Skype.

            **_Gavin_**

_So slow means… no one in the office gets to know right now?_

_**Mikey**_

_Well. Yeah. For now._

She hears him sigh but there’s another chime.

            **_Gavin_**

_Alright._

_**Mikey**_

_Thanks._

_**Gavin**_

_You’re worth it._

He feels like a goof. God, he’s head over heels. When he’d gotten in last night, wanting to drag her in and possible maybe completely redefine making out with her, his mind had been in a whirl. Dealing with Geoff had been quite an ordeal; the man had initially congratulated them, then told him if he fucked it up he’d be right there with Lindsay in personally tearing him a new asshole. Yeah, Gavin didn’t doubt it.

            Floating on air for an entire weekend was nice, really. He was so… happy. Seeing her on Monday brought it all out, and although he was a bit miffed he had to hold it in, her just being there was enough. During lunch, he had a mini freak-out in the bathroom, worried he was already becoming too clingy and would scare her off. Ray had convinced him earlier that day, though, that they wanted each other just as bad as the other. He hoped the man was right. When she found him later that day and kissed him, softly, on the cheek, all his worries melted away.

 

            They definitely took it slow. It was a few weeks before she mustered up the courage to have him over for the night, and it was only to sleep over. He was a bed hog; he nuzzled into her and squeezed her like a teddy bear and put out heat like a fucking furnace. When she awoke in the morning, he was looking at her sleepily and leaning in to kiss her nose. God, her life had become a romantic comedy.

            Things got heated, one night, unfortunately enough in _his_ bedroom. He’d gotten his hands on her hips and she had discovered that was a sure fire way to get her going. And going, she was; squirming in his lap as he sucked a hickey into her neck and his stubble rubbed her skin raw. She gasped and swore and pushed him back into the bed, truly contemplating taking it further right then and there as he stared up at her with blown pupils looking thoroughly debauched. As she rubbed at her neck and leaned in, the decision had been made for them when Geoff had banged on the door and told Gavin to go do the dishes since it was his turn.

            “Be right back.” He’d said sheepishly. She’d fallen asleep in his bed while he was gone.

            Tonight was the night, though, she was convinced. It’d been a solid two months, and just this week they’d told the rest of the office that they were, indeed, an item. There’d been a round of congratulations, a heavy smattering of jokes and teasing all around, and three people who kept pretty quiet about the ordeal.

            Mikey had kicked Lindsay out of the apartment and told her to go fuck off on her own, maybe with Ray since she felt so buddy buddy as to set them up. (A joke, but really, she needed the house to herself.) Now she was lying back on the sheets, contemplating the series of choices in her life in the past couple of months that had led up to this point.

            She and Gavin had had a nice dinner in, played a few games, and she’d gotten him very into the idea of leaving the game on pause by climbing into his lap just as he was going in for the kill. It hadn’t taken much else. They’d stumbled down the tiny hallway, banged into her room and slid into the bed without much hoopla. Now she was lying beneath her best friend, panting, shirtless, letting him take off her pants and her nervousness was sky rocketing.

            He kissed her inner thigh and she breathed out a sigh, all worries leaving her suddenly. She glanced down at him and watched as he mouthed wetly up her thigh, hands lifting her legs up over his shoulders. It was _dirty_ and _hot_ and she shuddered out a breath as he reached the spot between her thighs, mouth hot on her skin. He let her knees rest over his shoulders, reached up and pulled back her panties, let her lift up her knees so he could take them off. Gavin sat up a bit, staring down at her, before leaning back down and pressing a wet kiss to her center.

            She was writhing and panting as he worked, clutching loosely at his hair and the sheets and letting expletives fall from her lips with even less care than usual. Thank god he had shaved. “Oh- oh fuck Gavin, oh my God, _fuck_.” She could feel him smile against her and she would have yanked him off if at that very moment he hadn’t flicked his tongue against her clit and sent her over the edge.

            “Jesus- Christ.” She gasped and collapsed back into the sheets, shivering as he pulled off with a final kiss. Her legs fell limply to the sides as he crawled up to kiss her, his lips still wet. She made a face.

            He worked his hips up against her, and she hummed at the feel of him through his boxers. “Fffuck.”

            “Noisy, noisy Mikey.” He grinned and nuzzled into her neck.

            “Can’t help it.” She snapped, shifting restlessly on the bed, hoping to jostle his hips closer. It didn’t work.

            He teasingly shifted his hips against hers, back and forth until she was moaning quietly again, hands trailing up his sides. He pulled back, blushing and looking at her almost in awe. He leaned back in, lips against her ear, and she realized why he was so nervous.

            “Thought-” He cleared his throat. “Thought about you like this so many times. Even before…” He hitched his hips against hers and she held in a gasp. “Even before we started dating.” Gavin trailed his fingers over her scalp, through the barely-there curls on her head. “Can I pull your hair?”

            “What?” She pulled back and looked at him, and he glanced away sheepishly. He tugged a little without her reply. It wasn’t bad.

            He reached down and hitched her thighs up so he could rock more steadily against her, then pulled more sharply. She swore. “Fuck- god, fuck, Gavin, just… Fucking get _in me_.” He made a low, squeaking noise and pulled both hands away to shuck off his boxers, reached over to fiddle on the nightstand where she’d set condoms up before he’d even come over.

            She looked up at him as he fumbled with the condom. Once he’d gotten it on, he situated himself in his former position. Gavin bit his lip, lust-dark eyes twinkling as he hovered above her with a sloppy smirk plastered on his face. It was one she had seen countless times, at the office, out somewhere; thousands of times, really. Right now, though, something low in her belly flopped at the sight of it.

            “Need you.” She muttered, and it was all it took.

            Far from being a virgin or anything but turned on, it was easy going. He leaned in close, kissed at her neck and chest and anywhere he could reach as he rocked into her, tugged her hair to get her neck more exposed as he picked up the pace. She was scratching down his back, tugging at the sheets, swearing and moaning and loving every second. At one point, he leaned back and grabbed her hips to use as leverage, pulling her onto him with every thrust. She shuddered at the completely _lost_ look on his face, bottom lip drawn between his teeth and eyes locked to hers. She came suddenly, hot and hard, clenched up around him and screaming through her teeth. Gavin wasn’t far behind, hunching over her and crooning _Michelle_ into her ear.

            Long after, when he’d slid out and tied off the condom and nuzzled back into her neck, she trailed her fingers through his hair and hummed contentedly. He made a sleepy noise and shook his head, having dozed off.

            “Whazzit.” He mumbled, nipping lightly at her neck. She pushed him a bit, wiggling under him. He rolled over, snuggling under the sheets and mumbled something.

            “What?” Mikey propped her chin on his shoulder as she snuggled up behind him.

            “Love ya.” He repeated sleepily, dipping back into his dreams moments after. Mikey considered for a few moments. Slow seemed, well. A thing of the past. He was one of her best friends, after all.

            “You too.” She murmured, before laying back behind him and drifting off herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh probably my first and last AH RPF because I had the desire in me forever and kind of got it all out with this one. Oh god, this is probably uh. Maybe not in character I hope it is?


End file.
